Open Your Eyes
by Riina
Summary: Dawn thinks about her life, and rants about how unfair everything is. Featuring Bitter!Dawn. Kinda OOC in some areas. It's an interesting read, though.


A/N: this is my first buffy fic, it's set after Chosen, but can really be anywhere on the timeline. If you **dont** like Dawn as a not-so-preppy person, but as someone with a more bitter outlook on life, than read on.

Disclaimer: The Buffyverse is all Joss Whedon's. Most of the ideas here are all Amanda's; a loyal follower of the Buffyverse, and a Dawn-worshipper.

* * *

Open Your Eyes

Every time I think you'll stop ignoring me, every time I feel like you've finally gotten it, you do something so utterly **stupid** and completely pointless that I want to scream. Take that time you guys thought I might be special, when the spell went wrong and everyone started letting me do things. You remembered times when no one was able to go on, and somehow strength filled you all, and you could fight anew. You remembered me doing things that I have technically only done with no corporeal body, and **accepted** it. But when the truth was discovered, every one locked me back in the cage. You might as well have dolled me up in baby clothes and warmed a bottle.

The year you came back was even worse than the year Glory was tearing Sunnydale apart looking for the Key. You were so distant, and I knew I could make you better. I somehow sensed that I could bring you back to life, the way Willow couldn't. But you kept shoving me away, telling me I was too young, that I'd get hurt. Please, Buffy; remember who, or what, it is that is trying to talk to you. I'm not some stupid little girl. I befriended Angel at age 10! When he came to our house, he **always** visited me. He obviously cared about me enough to make Angelus stalk my friends and leave me little presents, but I made sure you didn't know; you had too much going on.

Funny how **I** was always protecting **you**, even before you were the Slayer I would have nightmares of you walking around in cemeteries. I would wake up screaming, and have to talk to you, hear your voice, warn you about disfigured people, before I could even **think **of going to sleep again. You thought I was annoying. Dad thought I was making it up to get attention. Mom was worried that I was obsessive-compulsive. I soon learned not to tell people what I dream, or what happens when I want something, and wish for it with all my heart. Kind of like you and telling people about vampires, after they sent you to that clinic.

I knew that after I wished and wished for Willow to get the power to change Angel back, and it worked, that I was special. But she never said anything to you or Giles about it. I've been watching her closely, all these years, as she fucks up the spells I don't help her with. I found out how to channel myself into her when I was 15, and the release of everything I was feeling was wonderful for **both** of us; she eventually ended up addicted. When she went dark, it was me; possession is the only word I can use to describe it, except for the fact that she was a willing servant of my magicks. Or did no one notice that it was only **after** we had our confrontation, and resolved our 'issues', that she was stopped?

I befriended Spike when he was chained in Giles' bathtub, but sometimes I wonder what would have changed if I had met him and Drusilla. She Sees...and she's crazy too, so either way she would have seen me. She probably would have turned me, and I'd be helping Angelus, Darla, Drusilla, and the old Spike by now. Even though that would mean that you'd have died, I know **they **would have appreciated me. I know Faith did a little, even though I was so young. I really looked up to her, too. Before she started killing people that is.

Every time something happens, I'm there. I covered for you before mom found out about you being a Slayer, I'm the part of you that killed faith and Angel, I never let the Potentials down last year, I imbued Willow with the power to activate the Slayers, I fight better then even you sometimes, I'm the behind-the-scenes leader of this association of Slayers we've got going here, I do **everything** better than them and you **still** don't see me. I don't mean to sound egotistical, but you **need** me Buffy. **Every**one** needs** me. Sometimes I'm afraid to know what it would take to get you to open your eyes.

* * *

A/N: I personaly think Dawn's experiences would have made her personality a least a little darker, and i'm not happy with the way Buffy and the Scoobies treat her. Look in all the seasons, and you'll see it; she's meant for so much more, but everyone's tearing her down, and making her think she's weak when she's really the strongest there. OK! i'm ranting a little too much there, sorry. 

The last line is taken from an episode of Everwood. Vertual brownies to anyone that remembers who said it, to whom they said it to, and why. Either way, review, or a pox will be put on all of your families, and i will see to it that everyone is turned into a Feiral Demon, like Giles was. And yes, i know i spelled it wrong. Review and tell me about it.

* * *


End file.
